I'd Go Through Hell For You
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Henry is the first one to find Hook but in order to save him he has to go through Pan. Feelings unfold and a true love shares one heart. Rated T to be safe and sorry for all my mistakes.


Once Upon a Time

Captain Cobra, Captain Swan, slight Captain Pan, etc.

Title: I'd Go Through Hell For You

Summary: Henry is the first one to find Hook but in order to save him he has to go through Pan. Feelings unfold and a true love shares one heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry's Pov

A scream echoed through the empty streets of the ghostly Storybrooke. Usually I wouldn't pay any attention because it happened so much that every scream sounded the same but this one was different, I had heard it back home. I trailed at the back of the group as the desparate shout reappeared. I focused on the noise and racked my brain until I remembered when exactly I had heard the familiar shriek. When the memory came back my eyes widened, it was Hook!

I was about to shout for my moms when I stopped myself, I saw this as an opportunity. This was my chance to show my family that I can be a hero just like them. Of course I knew that if I did succeed I would never hear the end of how stupid and reckless I was but if I got Killian back for my mother then it would be worth it. But I wasn't just doing this for her, I was doing it for myself.

So I decided to go off on my own but I'd need something to protect myself. So I crept behind my grandmother and took her bow and arrows then ran off towards Hook's screams of pain. I found myself in Storybrooke's forest but the further I went in I noticed that the scenery was changing into something out of my nightmares: Neverland. It became so real that I didn't need to follow the sceams anymore, I knew that he was being kept on Skull Island.

When I reached the island the sound of his violent screams where joined by a whipping noise and a dark voice that sent shivers down my spin. There was only one person who made me feel that way, Peter Pan. Looking around a rocky corner I discovered I was right but that wasn't the only thing I saw but I wish that it had been.

Killian was dangling from the ceiling in chains. His chest was a bloody mess of torn flesh. With every crack of the whip he bled more and his screams got louder. But that wasn't everything, Pan's words dripped poison and stung Hook in another way.

"C'mon Hook I know you can scream louder than that" He cracked the whip.

"I wonder how Emma would feel seeing you so weak" He whipped him again.

"You are such a disappointment, no wonder your father left you" Again.

"They don't love you Killian and they never did. Not Emma, not David, not Henry" Again. I paid closer attention after he said my name, why would he be torturing Hook by using me? Looking at his face I was surprised that he was glaring back at Pan and it had some heat despite the obvious pain he was in.

"That struck a nerve didn't it? Well It's true Killian, the only reason Henry tolerated you was because you made Emma happy and because you could tell him about Baelfire. You might have saw him as family but he never saw you that way and now he never will. After all, why would he need you when he has Robin Hood? A real hero"

I finally had enough. I notched an arrow, pulled the string back and fired right as Pan was going to strike Hook again. The arrow soared and struck him in the shoulder, he recoiled and the whip fell from his hand. They both turned to me and shared looks of utter shock.

"Henry" Hook whispered and he smiled at me, I smiled back and then turned my attention to Pan.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask but in case you don't listen I can always do this" I notched another arrow and aimed it at his heart.

"Well aren't you a big boy now Henry. And while you being brave is cute you really have no power here. Those arrows may hurt me but you can't kill me, I'm already dead"

"Even if I could kill you I wouldn't, heroes don't kill"

"Then what do you call your grandmother killing your other grandmother to save your grandfather who is the reason Hook is here?"

"What are you talking about demon?" Hook questioned.

"That's right, you don't know. Well Killian it brings me great joy to tell you that your death gave my son the power of every Dark One in history, including you and Emma"

"I died for nothing?! I left the people I love for that bloody crocodile?!" Angry tears were spilling from his eyes and mine were tearing us seeing him in the emotional agony.

"Yes yes but now back to business. Henry if you want to be a hero and save Hook then you'll have to go through me. Unfortunately for you I don't play fair and I always win"

"If you always win then wouldn't you be alive right now with my heart?" I taunted lightly and I heard a light chuckle from Hook followed by a groan because laughing must have aggravated his chest. Pan didn't find so amusing because with a flick of his wrist I was trapped against a stone pillar and wrapped in chains.

"I will win this time Henry. Magic here is different and now I can take your heart. And once I do I will be able to get out of here and destroy everything that you care about" He stalked towards mea and reached for my heart but Hook stopped him at the last minute.

"Leave him alone Pan! Emma's already lost me I won't let her lose her son too!"

"Oh Killian, still the romantic even when it's pointless. There is nothing you can do but watch. Although I have a much better idea"

Without warning he shoved his hand into Hook's chest and pulled out his heart. Looking at it I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that there was no black, he was a true hero. Pan started to crush it and I voiced my protest.

"Stop!"

He looked at me and squeezed tighter.

"Leave him alone!"

He kept squeezing and that was the last straw for me.

"LET GO OF MY DAD'S HEART!" I yelled. I felt something surge through me and suddenly I found myself free from the chains. I looked down at my hands and saw a familiar white glow that I had seen only seen on my mothers before, it was magic. Pan looked at me shocked but Killian looked blown away but it wasn't because of my new found magic but because of my declaration. I moved towards Pan and he actually took a step back in fear, that was a good sign.

"You were wrong Pan, I do love Killian and even though he isn't Neal he is my father because he's always treated me like I was his son. He went to Neverland and went against you even when he didn't even know me. He protected me from the Wicked Witch when I didn't have my memories. He died in another world to save me from an evil version of Snow White. He had my mother kill him so that we all wouldn't be sent to Hell. He is one of the best heroes I know and now I'm taking him home, no matter what"

I focused my power on Pan and it sent him flying back. He crashed into a wall and was knocked out. Quickly I grabbed Hook's heart off the ground and ran over to him. And seeing his wounds up close made me sick but there was no time for that, I had to get him out of here and to my mom.

"Before you try to get me down Henry I need you to try and heal me, I won't get very far like this"

"Okay, I'll try"

My hand hovered over his bleeding marks and started to glow again. And just like I hoped he soon began to glow and the deep cuts stitched themselves together. I waved my other hand over his chains and they vanished. His feet landed on the ground with a thud and he stumbled forward. Once he righted himself he pulled me in for a bone crushing hug that I was happy to return.

"You are one remarkable lad Henry" I smiled at that comment.

"You must have rubbed off on me" I joked and he chuckled in response.

"No my boy, you were like this far before you knew me. That reminds me, when did you get magic lad?" We pulled away and stood facing each other.

"Honestly, I didn't know I had it until today"

"Really? That's peculiar"

"It is weird but right now that doesn't matter, we need to get you to Mom so she can..."

"HENRY!"

I turned around and found myself with an armful of my two mothers, my grandparents and Robin trailing in behind them.

"Henry are you okay? We heard you scream" Mom (Emma) asked me.

"I'm fine Mom"

"What I'd like to know is why you thought it was a good idea to run away from us and steal Mary Margaret's weapons?" My other mother (Regina) asked me in her 'I am not happy with you Henry' tone.

"My apologies your majesty, the lad left you to save me" Killian spoke up. Everyone whipped around and their eyes widened when they saw it was indeed Hook who had spoken.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, I could tell that she couldn't believe he was standing there.

"Hello love"

She ran over to him and flung herself in his arms. He laughed merrily and spun her around, causing her to burst out laughing as well. When he set her down he pulled her into a kiss more passionate than the one they shared before he died. Usually I'd feel a little weird about seeing them like this but I was too happy for her and I to care.

"I love you Emma Swan"

"I love you too Killian Jones, now it's time to take you home"

"And how exactly do you indeed to get me out of here love? Because I will not take my life back at the expense of someone else's, not even Rumplestiliskin's though he is responsible for me being sent here" He said that last part with a glare aimed at my grandfather who actually looked guilty but he turned his gaze to the unmoving form of his father.

"I'm going to give you half my heart, from now on we will share a heart"

"I don't mean to be skeptical love but is that even possible?"

"Yes it is, my parents are living proof"

Hook turned and raised an eyebrow at my parents, urging them to explain.

"When I casted the curse that sent us back to Storybrooke I had to crush the heart of the thing that I loved most: David. After I did I begged Regina to take mine because I couldn't live without him. That's when she tore my heart in half and my some miracle it worked. Now we will be together forever"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" David responded and gave Mary Margaret a quick kiss.

"If us sharing a heart means we'll be like your parents then it would be even more of an honor to share your heart love" Killian spoke sincerely.

"Oh Killian" Snow walked over to Killian and pulled him into a hug.

"Trying to kiss up to the future inlaws are you mate?" David teased as he pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Not at all mate. You and your wife are true love and if I am following in your footsteps with your daughter it shows just how strong our love really is"

"This is sweet and all but I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible" Mom said. Emma nodded and reached into her chest to pull out her heart but it didn't budge. She kept trying and trying but nothing happened and I knew why.

"Mom it won't work. Magic may be different here but you're a product of true lover and the Saviour, your heart will never come out"

"Then how am I suppose to save him Henry?!" My mother exclaimed in tears. She fell into dad's arms and he tried to comfort her as best as he could.

I kept thinking and thinking of how to save him and I could only think of one thing that I knew my family would never go for but I have to try, to help my mother and my father.

"Use mine, take my heart"

Everyone stared at me with shock and it looked liked none of them knew what to say. Then my grandmother decided to be the first one to speak.

"Henry that is a very sweet and brave thing to do but it might not work with you and Killian, you are not true love"

"Yes we are and I can show you if you just let me do this"

"You have to know it Henry, you can't do this to just to prove it to us"

"I know we are. I have magic now and it's because of Killian" They all gasped.

"How is that possible?" Robin spoke for the first time.

"It came out when I called Killian dad"

"Henry, I am so happy you see Killian as your father but that doesn't mean what you have is true love, I'm sorry"

There was a long pause until my other mother gave her opinion and it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"You all seem to forget that Henry and I broke the curse that Snow used to bring us back to Storybrooke. What we have is true love even though I am not his birth mother. Hook may not be Neal but if Henry sees him and loves him as a father and got magic out of that love then to me there is no arguement"

I ran over and threw my arms around her, so greatful that she was allowing me to do this.

"Thank you your majesty. I don't know how I will be able to repay your kindness"

"We're family now pirate, call me Regina"

"Thank you Regina"

"You're welcome Ho... Killian. Now Henry I think it's time" She waved a magic hand over my heart to removed the protection spell. I nodded and walked over to stand infront of my dad and gently placed his heart in my mother's hands. Then ever so carefully I reached into my own chest and gently pulled out my own beating heart. I stared at it in awe, it was glowing gold. But quickly that feeling of wonder was replaced with fear: what if I really couldn't do it? What if I couldn't save him and ended up ruining everything?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Killian smiling at me.

"You can do this son. You believe in me and now it's my turn to believe in you"

I took a deep breath and nodded again. Slow and steady I started to pull my heart apart. It was painful but I had to keep going, I needed to. Soon enough it was torn into two pieces and that hurt the most. I stumbled back and David and Robin caught me. I steadied myself and walked back over to my father. I offered half but he pushed it away from me and I shot him a questioning glance.

"We will do it together my boy but first take care of yourself"

I shove half back into my chest and the stories were true, taking it out was much more painful. Once I was finished Killian grabbed his half and my hand with his good one and together we slide it into its new home. And as soon as it was locked in place a wave of magic passed through us.

"It worked!" I screamed and then threw myself into my dads arms. Everyone laughed when he stumbled back but then he joined in and pulled me in tight. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I knew it was Emma. I felt more bodies pile on and it turned into a group hug, except Rumplestilskin. Speaking of which, it was time for him to take us home.

I squirmed my way out of the hug and stood strong and daring against my grandfather.

"I think it's time you take us home Dark One" His eyes widened and for good reason, I had never called him that directly for as long as I have known he was the Dark One. That's exaclty how he knew I was being serious.

"Very well Henry" He pulled his dagger out but I stopped him, I had one more thing to say to him.

"If you ever try to kill my father again I will make you regret it. And if you succeed I hope you can live with yourself knowing you've also killed your grandson and the only thing you have left of your son"

For a moment there I thought I saw him shake but I am in the Underworld, my mind could be playing a trick on me.

Again he moved his dagger and waved it around. We found ourself back at the beginning. He sliced his palm with the dagger again and let his blood drop into the river below. And just like last time a boat appeared, this time to carry us home.

On our boat ride back Killian kept one arm around me and one arm around my mother, like he was afraid of losing us again. We felt the same way and returned his embrace with equal strength. And once we reached Storybrooke we stil didn't separate. We said goodbye to other and made our way to the house Killian and I picked out for mom.

Once we reached the door he told me to get on his back and I don't why but I did anyway. Then he surprised mom by picking her up bridal style. He kicked open the door and carrried us over the threshold.

"Welcome home" we both whispered.

"Aye, welcome home"

My family was finally whole. I went to Boston to find my mother and I went through Hell to save my father and I'd do it all again, because I love them. And I know that they'd do the same for me, we all have true love.

What more does a family need?


End file.
